Mikoto's story
by Shadow66
Summary: a fic about a group of Genomes wakeing up from Garlands influence... Soon to be reworked....?Hell who Knows.
1. Default Chapter

This Story was never intended to go for more than seven chaps okies? Basically I've decided "Skits 'n stuff" was a starting point for my writing of FanFiction this is a sort of, a journey of discovery for six female Genomes, including Mikoto, they're just coming out of Garlands brain washing techniques and are showing curiosity towards the world, Mikoto who has been trying to get the Genomes to realize that they're free for a while, is pretty happy . . .  
  
There might be a sequel but . . . that's for later  
  
~ is location  
  
* Is an action  
  
And thinking is ( ) in brackets  
  
And A/N is authors note  
  
A/N the other Genomes have a odd way of speaking they call sleeping "hibernation" and lunch "the second timed meal of the day", for a while they refer to their selves as "we" and are reluctant to talk, they also occasionally finish each others sentences too, so don't worry if it sounds a little odd, Oh and the Genomes have divided they're selves into "male" and "female" seemingly at random . . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was daytime in the Black Mage Village, and a small group of female Genomes were clustered around a table in one of the crude huts. Which Mikoto slept in, they had come to her as a group and seemingly, had a mission.  
  
Mikoto: is there a reason you have gathered to meet me?  
  
4#: yes  
  
1#: we feel like there is more to learn out there, in Gaia, things that Garland did not show us, freedom is one of them, but now that we are in a whole new world we would like to know more of its history, and the history of this planets creatures and . . . the people that inhabit it, in particular the city of Lindblaum as it is a center for culture.  
  
6#: I agree  
  
3#: I too  
  
4#: and I  
  
5#: me too!  
  
2#: do not forget me  
  
Mikoto: (what? I have been trying for so long to get them, the Genomes, to show . . . an interest in the world around them, and now, they come to me and ask to see Gaia? What happened?) All right then, I will arrange for transport with some help from my "brother", but why are you all of a sudden taking interest in the world?  
  
1#: . . .  
  
2#: it is hard to explain, we just, woke up from hibernation this morning and we . . . just . .  
  
6#: . . . felt, like, I suppose you could say like we had, just surfaced from a pool of water, and for the first time were breathing fresh air  
  
5#: . . . I cannot explain what we felt . . .  
  
3#: . . .  
  
Mikoto: I see . . . (what are they talking about? Will this happen to the rest of the Genomes? Why are only the females affected?)  
  
1#: we also would like a title  
  
Mikoto: pardon?  
  
2#: a name, we realize that in Gaia it is customary to have a name, and being referred to as numbers may makes us stand out  
  
Mikoto: well, if you feel like it, yes but it is what you will be addressed for as long as you live, you cannot change it on a whim, and you would have to chose female names  
  
1#: well we have given it some thought, and have chosen names of famous women, as we are female  
  
Mikoto: (famous women?)  
  
1#: I would like to be addressed as . . . Rose because the name Rose is graceful and elegant  
  
Mikoto: (how long have they spent looking around for names? I don't remember any of them asking . . .)  
  
4#: Selfie, she was a young girl who changed the world with her ideas  
  
5#: I chose Tiffany, she persevered through hard times even though she lost everything she once loved . . .  
  
3#: Rosa, she was the best white mage ever!  
  
Mikoto: (Tiffany? Rosa? Selfie? Who are those people?)  
  
2#: Lilandria, she was a female ninja who never deviated from her job  
  
6#: Faris, because she was a pirate!  
  
Mikoto: . . . all right then, are you sure you want those names?  
  
Selfie: yes  
  
Mikoto: I shall, ask my "brother" for use of the Invincible, when do you wish to leave?  
  
Rose: as soon as possible  
  
Mikoto: ok, by tomorrow morning he should have replied  
  
Lilandria: thank you for granting us this opportunity  
  
*They go there separate ways around the village to do whatever they want to do, as they have no jobs as such, although Lilandria does help out in the item shop from time to time*  
  
~In Mikoto's hut~  
  
'Dear Zidane  
  
As you know I have been trying to convince the Genomes to become individuals to develop personality for some time now, you might remember in my last letter I stated that the genomes who 'are' female have been more receptive towards my ideas, well this morning a group of them came up to me in my hut, since we have expanded the village to have more houses for the Genomes personal space and I have my own hut . . .'  
  
She paused and looked around the walls of her hut, there was a bed, a small wardrobe and a board of wood hammered onto one of the walls with a few sheets of paper hanging on having been also nailed on with what Mr. 28 called "thumb tacks". Her gaze roamed over the board stopping on a small picture of her, Kuja, Zidane the inhabitants of Black mage Village, after defeating Necron Zidane staggered into the Black Mage Village with Kuja, after resting for a few months he got an artist to draw that picture "something to remember . . ." he said, she looked a bit closer at it, Zidane looked pretty happy, Kuja looked ruffled and slightly annoyed and she looked confused as to why Zidane wanted a picture . . . and now she heard that Kuja had settled down and got married with a woman named Lavender and had a daughter K'arnder, who would have expected it? Mikoto looked around and realized she had been sitting remising for nearly 10 minutes, so she got back to work on the letter  
  
' . . .I still have that picture that artist drew by the way, anyway they came up to me and asked to go to Lindblaum so can I borrow the invincible from you for a week or so?  
  
Mikoto'  
  
Mikoto proof read the letter, arranged the names in alphabetical order, added her signature the one with all the curvy letters, then she gave it to Mogyro to deliver, and then she went and played cards with Mr. 28 till lunch, he was very good and was ever thinking of entering Treno's card tournament.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well whadda ya think? Review and tell me if I should continue, how 'bout a review a chap? Please? This story is only experimental so . . .  
  
"Duct tape is like the force, it has a dark side, a light side, and it holds together the universe" Shadow66 


	2. cowboy

Disclaimer thing-bling: I own final fantasy 4, 5, 7, 8, and 9, as I haven't been able to find 6, 1, or 2, I don't own them  
  
A/N: 0.0 . . . 3 reviews at last check, that's more than any other chapter I've ever done! . . . so I reckon I'll continue this story, remember a review a chapter!  
  
A/N: right in this chapter I've started using ATE's as there is too much going on to like, keep in one plot line, oh and I'm proud of the end of this chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*ATE; you've got mail kupo!*  
  
~In Alexandria Zidane is checking his mail with Kupo~  
  
Kupo: you've got mail kupo!  
  
Zidane: really? From who?  
  
Kupo: Mikoto!  
  
Zidane: sis!  
  
Kupo: well if you want to put it like that . . .  
  
Zidane thanked Kupo and wandered up to Alexandria castle reading it  
  
Zidane: wanna borrow 'vincible, kay!  
  
He leaned in trough a window to the room in which Dagger was talking diplomatically with some ambassadors from Burmecia and Daguro  
  
Zidane: hey babe! Is it ok is Mikoto borrows the Invincible for a few days?  
  
Dagger: not now Zidane!  
  
Zidane: aw c'mon!  
  
Dagger: All right! All right, but make sure there's a pilot flying it  
  
Zidane: thanks!  
  
Zidane went back down to Kupo to reply while dagger had to convince the ambassadors not every one in Alexandria was like Zidane  
  
Dagger: he's my husband, he's . . . a bit vocal sometimes ok? Now back to negotiations, first issue land rights . . .  
  
*End ATE*  
  
Back in Black Mage Village morning turned to noon, then slowly to night and the Genomes ate the "third timed meal of the day" or dinner, they hadn't needed to eat until they got to Gaia so it was still quite an adventure for them, especially as they had no idea what "dead peppers" were . . . and after that, one by one, the Genomes and Mages went to they're 'living quarters" to sleep or be in "regerative mode" they hadn't slept before they came to Gaia, dreams had come as a big shock to they're organized lives, and were still a bit hard for them to accept  
  
*ATE; Express mail*  
  
A moogle shaped shadow flew into Black mage village and skidded to a halt outside Bobby Corwen's house  
  
Mogryo: is that you Artimecion?  
  
Artimilicon: *muffled* yes  
  
Mogyro: well what are you doing here at this time of night?  
  
Artimelicion: express mail Kupo  
  
Mogryo: oh . . .  
  
*End ATE*  
  
Mikoto was asleep in her bed when there was a faint scratching at the door  
  
???: well, I can't knock that's for sure  
  
There was some more faint scratching  
  
???: damn these paws with no opposable thumbs!  
  
She opened her eyes slowly  
  
Mikoto: is that you artemilicon?  
  
Artemilicon: *relived* yes!  
  
Mikoto: well, what do you want?  
  
Artemilicon: you've got a mognet letter  
  
Mikoto: well ok then slip it under the door  
  
Artemilicon: right then . . . why didn't I think of that?  
  
Artemilicon slipped the letter under the door and hurried of, meanwhile Mikoto got out of bed and walked silently across to the letter picked it up and walked to her small desk, she lit a candle despite having good enough eyesight to see in pitch darkness, another one of garlands "improvements", she read the letter, nodded solemnly and read on, then after finishing it she folded it neatly placed it aside under a paperweight in the shape of a Moogle holding a letter snuffed out the candle and went back to her bed and let herself fall asleep  
  
The next day when Mikoto awoke the first thing she did was glance across at the letter, folded neatly where she left it, she would have to remember to tell rose and the others about it, she got up and went through her morning rituals getting changed, eating "the first timed meal of the day", but to her breakfast was a more efficient name, but some Genomes didn't adapt as easily as her and a few others. Then after clearing up she went looking for the others to tell them of Zidane's reply.  
  
A/N a small cupboard on the wall keeps all the food sorry, but I just have to mention all the small details  
  
The first person she found was Selfie helping out in the item shop  
  
Mikoto: Selfie? I thought that Lilandria worked here?  
  
Selfie: oh! Hi Mikoto, yes Lilandria is usually here but it's her day off and I help Mr. 288 with the item shop  
  
Mikoto; I see, well I have received a reply from my brother, we can borrow the Invincible for a week or so and a pilot will fly it for us  
  
Selfie: cool! I'll get packing! um, Mr. 288 is it ok if I take today off?  
  
Mr. 288: sure  
  
Selfie: thankies!  
  
Selfie hurried out to pack while Mikoto went looking for the other few although she thought Lilandria would be around the pond near the inn so she headed towards it, on the way she saw Mr. 777 who was the expert on Choboco's  
  
Mr. 777: hi Mikoto  
  
Mikoto: Hi  
  
Mr. 777: um . . . I was wondering how many types of Chocobo are there?  
  
Mikoto: well (why's he asking this?) there's earth, reef, ocean, mountain, and sky, five, why do you want to know?  
  
Mr. 777: well, I was wondering if Bobby Corwen would change colors if we took him to a Chocobo's forest  
  
Mikoto: (oh) well I don't know enough about Chocobo's to tell you, sorry  
  
Mr. 777: oh, well that's ok  
  
Mikoto: have you seen Lilandria recently?  
  
Mr. 777: well she was sitting by the pond when I saw her last . . .  
  
Mikoto: thank you  
  
Mikoto headed for the pond, and found Lilandria sitting dangling her legs over the edge her toes just above the water, gazing at the ripples spreading slowly, Mikoto approached slowly  
  
Mikoto: Lilandria . . .  
  
Lilandria: oh! Mikoto I didn't see you there  
  
Mikoto: I have received a reply from Zidane, my "brother" he said we can use it, and that it could be here soon, I suggest you pack whatever you wish to take with you  
  
Lilandria: ok then, do you want me to tell Rosa, Faris and Tiffany?  
  
Mikoto: yes thank you, do you know where Rose is?  
  
Lilandria: I last saw her at the cemetery  
  
Mikoto: ok  
  
Mikoto headed for the cemetery, after Garland and Necron's defeat the stopping had, stopped or at least slowed down no body could explain why it had stopped happening but Kuja mentioned something about fear being a factor but she had never bothered to ask him, as she got closer o the cemetery she saw rose was carefully dusting of an effigy of a black mage it had been put up in honor of Mr. 36  
  
Mikoto: Rose . . .  
  
Rose: Mikoto? What do you want? Has you brother replied already?  
  
Mikoto: well yes he has given us permission and the Invincible will be arriving soon  
  
Rose: good, I shall pack  
  
With that Rose left to go pack her belongings, not that there were many of them, Genomes didn't value personal belongings much, clothing they faintly understood yes but . . . none of them had bothered with personal belongings aside from clothes, Mikoto left to go pack her stuff, a few changes of clothing a note book and pencil, and of course a variety of Potions such as Hi-potions, Ethers, elixirs, eye drops and the like, no sense in going un- prepared, then there was a knock at the door  
  
Voice: hello? Mikoto? It's Mr. 777 Rosa told me to tell you that she told me, that she was told by Selfie that Selfie saw the Invincible land not far from here, they're waiting for you  
  
Mikoto: thank you  
  
Mikoto finished packing her items in a suit case and then left closing the door behind her, no-one in Black Mage village bothered with locks, who was a criminal in Black mage Village? Mikoto got to the entrance to Black mage Village and true to Mr. 777's words all the others were waiting for her  
  
Mikoto: hi  
  
Selfie: oh, hi Mikoto! We were waiting for you, to arrive then we would go  
  
Faris: ah, shall we go then?  
  
Mikoto: yes, just a warning though the mist has come back so some mist monsters may try to attack us  
  
Tiffany: dang, what'll we do?  
  
Mikoto: I know some offensive magic I shall protect you if necessary  
  
Lilandria: thank you, now lets go  
  
They left for the invincible no more than a short walk away, unfortunately for them they ran into a Malbro  
  
Rose: a-a Malbro!  
  
Mikoto: do not worry . . .  
  
With that Mikoto cast water on the Malbro knocking it back a few meters, then she cast flare on it, there was a blinding explosion then a hideous screech of pain as the Malbro took 9998 damage and collapsed severely wounded  
  
Faris: ew . . .  
  
Mikoto: shall we proceed?  
  
Lilandria: yes, let's  
  
They got to the invincible to see Eiko and Vivi waiting for them  
  
Eiko: *hands on hips* what took so long?!  
  
Rosa: we were delayed, by a Malbro . . .  
  
Vivi: wow, they're hard to defeat are you ok?  
  
Mikoto: yes we're ok  
  
Eiko: goodie! Now Vivi lets go!, oh, the pilots waiting for you inside  
  
Eiko took of dragging Vivi along after her  
  
Tiffany: odd . . .  
  
There was a polite cough behind them, they all turned around to look at the Invincible a stranger swaggered down the ramp, he was wearing a black cowboy hat, a soft leather jacket a dark blue undershirt and long trousers with diamond shaped leather paches over the knees, but what was really noticeable was the shot gun he was holding in the crook of his arm  
  
???: Ladies, mah name is Irvine and ahm gonna be you captain for this flight to Lindblaum, ahm a hexperinced plot . . . so you have nothing to worry about, please board the ship this flight will be leavin' soon  
  
he swung the shotgun onto a shoulder and walked back up the ramp, Rose looked over at Mikoto and arched an eyebrow, Mikoto shrugged, then they all hurried up the ramp after him 


	3. Twilight stars

Disclaimer: ff mine? Nuh, Square-Enix mine? nuh-uh, the six genomes from this story, Eith, Iken, Boltz and Shadow? MINE ALL MINE! ^_^  
  
Yeah! Another review that's 4! Remember a review a chapter!  
  
'kay I reckon this chap is pretty damn good I wrote it at like 2 in the morning . . . I don't know how I did it . . . I cut out the Airship trip to Lindblaum, I had it drafted but not a lot happened and it had no revelence to the plot, so I cut it, By the way they are staying in the castle, Regent Cid put a few room up for them, and this chap is from Rose's POV  
  
Spot the camo! Spot the camo!  
  
And no, I don't hate Burmecia or Burmecia and in fact I am from Burmecia tail and all! So don't believe him ^o^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shortly after arriving in Lindblaum the Genomes went their separate ways looking around Lindblaum for . . . well they didn't quite know what, but felt sure that they'd know when they found it  
  
Rose was in the Theater district observing the "culture" flowing around her, so many new things, it was nearly overwhelming, she sat down briefly on a seat overlooking the rest of the theater district and looked around her, the area was filled with couples and families walking around, obviously observing culture too.  
  
An old man shuffled past her slowly and sat down he was rather overweight and balding with a gray cloak over him she observed, he was also muttering to himself, which Rose couldn't help but overhear  
  
Old Man: bloody burmecian's . . . coming in here and ruining our country, spreading like filthy dirty rats, huh I dunno why Regent what's-his-name let 'em in, damn if I was 20 years younger I'd kill 'em all filth disgusting . . . hur, damn they're coming must move . .  
  
And with that he stood up and shuffled off. Rose stared at his retreating back wide-eyed; surely this wasn't the friendly spirit Lindblaum was so famed for? Why would a person say such things? Hopefully no one else was like this!  
  
She looked to the right and saw a burmecian's couple with a child walking towards her, why had that man hated Burmecian's so . . . Violently?  
  
The child walked up to rose and stared into her eyes  
  
Child: your pretty!  
  
She said happily before skipping off with her parents who waved at her, she waved back unsure of what it meant, goodwill hopefully, as they left her vision she noticed that a young man, Burmecian was standing near her, she looked up at him, unsure of what to say he was fairly tall and wearing a dragoon knights hat with a Choboco feather stuck through it, he had piercing blue eyes but she felt sure that the color was changing while watched, he had short brown hair he looked tired his ears drooping slightly  
  
Dragoon knight: may I sit here miss?  
  
Rose paused confused, why was he asking her? She did not own the bench  
  
Rose: well I suppose yes  
  
He sat down balancing his lance against his leg and gazed out over the district for a while  
  
Dragoon knight: lovely city this . . . .  
  
Rose: yes isn't it  
  
He sighed again  
  
Sometimes after so long looking for the truth, looking for the reason why so many burmecian's died why 1000's of years of civilization were attacked . . . and after so many nights spent sleeping under the twilight sky looking at the stars . . you know what I realize?  
  
Rose: what?  
  
Dragoon knight: Ignorance is bliss . . . I realize I don't want to know . . . some nights I try, to look up . . to the stars . . but my eyes burn . .  
  
He sighed again  
  
Dragoon knight: I'm sorry my name is Soul and I've taken up enough of your time see you round  
  
He pushed himself up on his lance up and staggered off, Rose meanwhile felt odd, like something hidden inside her was there, and it hadn't been before strange, what was it called? Pity? Grief? Sorrow? Anger? Depression? Sympathy? Yes that was it sympathy, yes, that's what she felt for Soul and the other burmecian's, she blinked, perhaps she'd better go talk to Mikoto, she would know, she headed for the Air-cab station 


	4. A new dawn

Disclaimer: final Fantasy, mine? Nope  
  
Hey remember me? I started this story and then for ages didn't write anything! Well I've righted my ways now and this another chapter from the guy who wrote the other three chapters! = p anyway . . .  
  
Keep up the reviews people they keep me writing! Or at least motivate me a bit more . . . The Tantalus appear in this chapter along with an extensive flashback, (mate, I hate flashbacks I get em all the time)  
  
So yeah, I know this chapters a bit short but, oh well  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile Tiffany had found her way to the Theater district . . .  
  
She was walking past the Tantalus's hideout when a strange man with a belt around his head ran out and collided with her  
  
Tiffany: !  
  
?: woah! sorry didn't see ya there-  
  
He stopped and stared at her tail which was winding around her legs like a snake  
  
?: (what the?!) is that, a . . . tail?  
  
Tiffany: yes  
  
?: are you from- I mean, are you a . . . you know  
  
Tiffany: no I am not, I just happened to be born with a tail  
  
The man looked at her, his face a picture of confusion  
  
Tiffany: I apologize, I was trying out a technique that Mikoto called "Sarcasm", yes I am a Genome and I am from Terra, my name is Tiffany  
  
?: oh, I see well my name is Blank, I'm one of Zidane's friends from well, what happened earlier, I think three years ago now  
  
Tiffany: you mean Kuja attempting to destroy Gaia?  
  
Blank: err, yeah, that too, so what are you doing in Lindinblaum?  
  
Tiffany: well, Mikoto said that we should go and absorb culture some time, so I and five others decided to go to Lindinblaum and, um absorb culture  
  
Blank: I see, (no, I don't) ah, so who are the others?  
  
Tiffany: well, there is me, and Rose, Rosa, Faris, Selfie, and Lilandria, (he still looks unsure, oh I know what I forgot) we are female  
  
Blank: ah, (female? I thought they were asexual . . .)  
  
Tiffany: a genome is asexual at creation, from there they can decide they're own gender, but only once, I will not go into detail on that  
  
Blank: ok then . . . so, where are you staying?  
  
Tiffany: in Lindinblaum Castle, lady Eiko let us use some spare rooms  
  
Blank: Lady Eiko? So that's what she is these days . . . last I heard was that she had been adopted by Cid and Lady Hilda  
  
Tiffany: Vivi also lives with her, occasionally he visits us in Black mage Village  
  
Blank: really? (How come I haven't heard of this?!)  
  
Tiffany: yes  
  
Blank: hmmm, I didn't hear that you were coming here, that's odd, generally we hear of anything unusual that's happening . . .  
  
Tiffany: I am unusual?  
  
Blank: n-no! (Must think of something to say!) so do ya like the new hideout?  
  
Tiffany: yes, it's pretty I like the sky blue edging on the windows  
  
Blank: thanks, we've just finished it after, what happened to the city . . .  
  
Blanks face darkened in remembrance of what happened to the city  
  
Tiffany: did something bad happen to it?  
  
Blank: yes . . . Queen Braham attacked us with her Eidilons, after all these years of peace, just came over and attacked us, many innocent people died that day, mostly guards, they died unaware of what was happening, just, blam . . . game over man . . .  
  
Tiffany: did anyone know this was going to happen?  
  
Blank: no, not even the boss had any Idea she would do that, we all had some vague feeling something was going to happen, but we didn't know what  
  
Tiffany: what kept you going through all the mental trauma?  
  
Blank, looked carefully at Tiffany, she felt that despite the belt over his eyes, he was still looking at her  
  
Blank: well, hope for a new dawn, when that stuff couldn't happen again probably . . .  
  
Tiffany: I see, . . . . I should go now it is nearly the third meal of the day, goodbye  
  
Blank stared after Tiffany as she walked away, then Cinna ran out  
  
Cinna: who was she?  
  
Blank: someone I've never met till now  
  
Cinna: man, you get all the luck with girls . . . 


	5. honesty

Yeah! Hello peoples! I am so sorry for not updating this story for ages ^^; I got distracted with sns and my other story, an Amarant/Lani fic, but . . . have I told y'all that already? Um, I can't remember . . . And I haven't checked the other chapters for a while so, some of the details and my writing style may be slightly out of synch, so please bear with me! ^^ And Genomes are pretty heavy eaters by the way, so um, that's why the only stop eating (politely) to talk, and I'm not exactly sure how to properly write this either, so it may seem a little odd. And Mikoto is the main character so that's why she keep's noting their behavior. So yeah, with out further annoying rambling from me, to the story!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In a room in Lindinblaum, a room lent to the genomes for they're eating and general recreational stuff, the Genomes are sitting around neatly politely discussing what they had done that day, over dinner.  
  
Mikoto looked over at tiffany, pausing in her eating for a moment "So Tiffany, what did you do today?" she asked before resuming eating  
  
"I talked to one of the Tantalus" Tiffany replied in a monotone that most genomes used "He name was, Blank I believe" The other genomes paused to register this  
  
"Was he not the one who was turned to stone?" said Lilandria almost to herself  
  
"Yes, he and I were talking about the disaster that befell Lindinblaum when Queen Brahane attacked, he was . . ." she searched for the word, filtering through her memory banks "upset, upset or angry I believe, or at least he sounded like it" she finished not ruling out anything, as a genome would.  
  
Selfie paused swallowing her food in a gulp "Rosa could you please pass the- " she paused "Butter" she finished triumphantly, with a note of satisfaction in her voice Mikoto noted.  
  
"I also tried a vocal technique" added Tiffany "I believe it is called, sarcasm" Mikoto blinked in surprise, they were, or at least, attempting to express them-selves.  
  
Rose paused eating for long enough to talk "I believe, it is in the tone of you're voice, that they read, as such you're intended message or how you want it to be interpreted" she said wisely "tone changes can indicate many thing, positive and negative even shades in-between.  
  
There was a pause of conversation, (and chewing) as the genomes, added that to what they knew, and then conversation resumed. "Yes . . ." said Farris slowly "I believe I understand that"  
  
Selfie laid down her knife and fork, as sign she had something to tell, all the other genomes obediently stopped, and turned to look at her "I had a strange experience today" she began "Honesty I believe it is called"  
  
~Flashback~  
  
In the Theater district, Selfie was walking along looking at the passing people interestedly, as they cast glances at her odd clothes (the ones she wore back in Black Mage Village) and her tail, which was twitching all over the place in the new surrounding sometimes curling around one of her legs when someone got to close to her.  
  
A youth darted up behind her and brushed her tail cheekily, she spun around startling the boy who jumped back quickly. "S'rry miss, just wanted to see if ya tail wal real" he grinned. "Do not do so again, she said flatly, no trace of emotion in her voice "if you do it again I will defend myself" she said calmly.  
  
"Wa? Like this?" he said reaching out to grab her tail, quick a flash her arm shot out and she grabbed his hand at the wrist, twisting it painfully "shit!" he yelped as she cast water on him, the bubble engulfing him and sending him back down the street wetting any people he brushed, instantly the crowd turned from passer by's to onlookers, standing around as guards hustled in to stop the disturbance "I ain't dun nuffin!" he howled as he was dragged up before the chief of the squad who faced him and Selfie  
  
"What, is the meaning of this?" barked the chief of the squad hoarsely.  
  
"He was harassing me" said Selfie flatly "And oh . . . yer one of em guest's of Regent Cid, I'll let you off this time" grunted the captain and then let her and the boy go and continued his patrol, the boy darted off into the crowd like lightning, which were suddenly passer's-bye and not watching the disturbance.  
  
She wandered through the district for a while longer until a man shouting at the top of his lungs caught her attention "Roll up! Roll up! And see the great grand master of magic Kefkla! Watch as he does amazing feats of magic before you're very eyes! Just 50 Gil!" he bellowed to the crowd.  
  
Selfie watched him rant to the crowd for a few minutes before she walked up to the man who was standing solidly in front of the door to the bar where the Kefkla was performing "70 Gil" he said his expression revealing nothing. "Do you not mean 50 Gil?" she asked carefully. "70" he repeated, beady eyes looking at her carefully. "That man said 50 Gil" she insisted, "70 or you can nick off" he said a hint of anger in his voice now. "50 Gil" she said now mildly annoyed. "No, 70" he said once again then someone else in the crowd yelled out at him in an amused voice "what's the matter Dyne? Not making enuf money? Wanna rob us blind?" there was a murmur of agreement in the crowd he sensed that continuing to argue would be bad for him and grudgingly muttered "50" to Selfie, who handed over the money to him and proceeded past him into the bar.  
  
The bar was smoky and crowded she, made her was to a table in the corner and sat down tucking her tail neatly out the back of her chair and folding her hands in her laps waiting for the show to begin there was an amount of shuffling as people filed in and sat down making space for others to sit, but, she noticed that no-one wanted to sit near her, and her table, whilst having five empty chairs, was quite empty.  
  
Eventually all the tables were full, and a man was left standing looking around the room slowly scanning for empty tables, he saw her and without hesitation strode over and sat down a chair away from here ". . ." he said glancing at her, she would have looked out of place, with short blond hair, black and pink striped clothing that she had from Black Mage Village, and, her blond (?) tail. He turned back to the stage and ignored her, rather rudely Selfie thought.  
  
After a while of waiting her gaze started to wander around the room, as she took in the room she noted that people were casting sidelong glances at her, and talking in whispers eyeing her. She straightened up and tried to ignore the glances. After a while they quieted down, and at that exact moment the curtain of the stage rose rather jerkily to a hail of applause. A man strode out onto the stage in a bizarre cape with a swish he skidded to a halt and waited for the cheers and boo's to calm down.  
  
"I" he proclaimed "Am Kefkla the great! I will perform tricks that will astound and amaze you! And . . . for the more, intellectual of us out there, if you can guess how I preformed a certain trick, please, don't hesitate to call out! There are prizes for those that can guess!" there was a rather showy flash and he disappeared from the stage only to reappear closer to the audience who cheered appreciatively.  
  
He began his routine performing several tricks which Selfie guessed how he did them every time, and told him that, after a while however, she realized that the rest of the audience were sullen and quiet only an occasional cheer emanating from them, she noticed a man over at the entrance of the pub franticly gesturing to her to come over to him, she stood up and excused her self threading between the other members of the audience on the way.  
  
"Look" he said with a pained expression "you're ruining it for the rest of the audience, weather you mean to or not it's ruing his act! Can you please leave?" he begged her plaintively.  
  
She looked at him oddly "But he told me to" she pointed out "I know! But, look I'll give you 500 Gil if you leave quietly now!" he said desperately "We only make about 20, 000 Gil a tour, and that's just him and me! 2000 of that goes towards food and travel and about 1000 to the people who guess, if they tell other people that this show sucked, we'll only make 10, 000 if we're lucky! We barely make 8000 each!" he said rather worriedly, Selfie nodded in understanding "I will leave" she said simply  
  
"Thank you!" He said pushing a bag of Gil into her hands, while behind her the audience had gotten into the act and were happily watching the show. She slipped out the door quietly.  
  
~End flashback~  
  
Mikoto waited for Selfie to finish before she began to talk "yes, truth and honesty is good, but too much is perceived as rudeness" the genomes thought that over then resumed eating in silence while they wondered about manners.  
  
After they had finished their eating and talking they bid each other goodnight and headed to their quarters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yeah, well, that's it for now, next one up soon kay? Honest! 


	6. To kill a Cid

Yeah! Hello again! Another update for sure! Just remember, this story is not going to go anywhere without reviews people, so read and review ok? ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
For some reason that night Faris could not sleep, she lay in bed looking out at the night sky of Lindinblaum as the occasional air-ship floated past, and thought about everything from Limit Breaks to the colour of the last few rays of the day's sunlight reflecting off the clouds. But still she could not get to sleep, she tried listing in her head all the afflictions one could get in battle and their clues, but still sleep eluded her.  
  
After a while she decided that a glass of water would help her get to sleep she slid out of bed in her nightgown and slipped padded out of her room and into the darkened halls of Lindinblaum castle. She could see in the dark almost as well as at day thanks to garland's "improvements" she could also smell and hear phenomenally better than a normal being could, and her reaction time was astounding, why Garland did this, no one was sure, but Mikoto reasoned that the changes were probably left over from an earlier batch of genomes he used unsuccessfully to try and attack Gaia, he had at one point mentioned that he was an old knight, and tried to take Gaia by force once, but been defeated, by whom even Mikoto did not know, it was one of his many secrets he took to his grave.  
  
She noticed that in the corners of the castle's halls there were many guards standing deathly silent watching everything and listening for anything, she was almost impossible to hear but they were the best of Lindinblaum's heavy guards so she assumed they had been briefed on what to do if any of the genomes were fund wandering through the castle, she got to the kitchen, the area where that had eaten and fixed they're meals earlier, Mikoto must have told Cid to lay off the servants or they would have been waited on hand foot and tail.  
  
She had her glass of water, put the cup back and left the room quietly, however on the way back she must have taken a wrong turn and she ended up in some place she did not know, she looked around for a guard to ask, and strangely they were none, odd she thought, but no cause for alarm.  
  
She thought that something was strange, and mentally reviewed the route she had taken to her room before, and no faults in the way she went this time, she turned around to go back the way she came and started in surprise, standing behind her was a man in a velvet purple cloak he had a hood covering his face with shadow, which for some reason, even Faris could not see past the shadows inside his hood.  
  
"Who are you" she asked in the usual flat voice of Genomes "I am . . . one who should be else where" the figure replied in a slightly echoing voice, which Faris chalked up to the acoustics of the room. "Are you lost?" she asked logically choosing the most likely option. "To put it like that . . . yes" the figure replied "Why are you here" she asked seeking more information "who are you?" he asked with a note of sadness in his voice "no one even remembers me any longer . . ."  
  
"Why would I remember you?" said Faris slowly searching through her memory banks for anything relating to this person in a velvet purple cloak. "Do you really want to know?" he said slowly "I haven't told anyone since that spiky haired girl and that was years and years ago . . ." there was an uncomfortable silence "Well, yes I would like to know" she said after a while "well then, follow me" said the man turning and walking away from her without further talking, she followed him as he walked through the eerily empty halls. As she followed him she thought of all the possibilities of who he was, but to no avail and she came up with nothing, which was odd, she had read several history books on Lindinblaums history but, she still had no knowledge of this man.  
  
He walked up to a solid wall and to Faris's mild surprise passed through, there was a clanking sound and the wall ground open just enough to let her through, with a moment of hesitation, she followed him, the wall ground shut again behind her, the stranger was standing beside her, and she went to ask him a question "What-"but the silenced her with a shaker of his head, as there was a flicker of candle light around the room, the light came into the room, and it was two rather greasy looking men who went and sat down at the table in the middle of the room, completely ignoring them,  
  
By now, Faris had guessed that this was, some sort of a spirit and that it was a dangerous situation, he was probably showing her the way he died, the men, at the table stood up and looked right through her and the spirit, then they moved away through the tunnel they had come through "47 long years ago . . ." there was a Cid in rule" began the spirit "He was a just and honest man, fair to all, and the people loved him" he began to walk after the men slowly and Faris followed him "He had, a loyal advisor and best friend, his name was, well, it is unimportant now, but his best friend, had a disease festering inside of him, jealousy, jealousy and hatred for the man, he had known from such an early age, for always being better that him"  
  
The tunnel turned into a small crevice then just large enough for a tal man to fit through, luckily, Faris fit through with ease, while the wall seemed to bend to let her spirit friend through, it eventually opened up into a small chamber, the two men were already there one of them lying on the floor with a weapon looking through a small crack, which Faris could see through "So, his best friend, the traitor, decided to kill that man, he took a crowbow, and a hired killer, and they waited for the time when he would be vulnerable, day they waited eating drinking and just waiting till . . ." through the crack a small figure distorted from the distance, walked out for a second from behind a building on his way to some destination, there was a snap of the bow and the man below straightened up for a second before he crumpled to the ground blood seeping from his side "then, the friend killed the man" continued the ghost "he killed him an . . ." it paused, ad Faris looked away from the dying man to look at the hood "the other man killed him" there was a cry from behind her then a snap, then quiet again.  
  
Faris didn't turn around fearing what she would see, instead she tried to see through the shadow on the hood, but could not to her annoyance. As she was looking at him, the background shifted and changed and she was back outside her room "I know who you are" she said quietly "really?" said the spirit with a bit of hope in it's voice, "You were the traitor weren't you? She asked. "Yes" was all he answer she got. "I was Milion" the spirit said sadly fading away. Until there was an empty corridor  
  
Faris stood there for a few moments filing the information away for a later date, she had never run into a ghost in Black Mage Village, but then, City's had blood soaked history, you just needed to know where to look.  
  
She went back in her room, and soon fell asleep. 


	7. Lani

Yeah, hiya all, this is another chap, yep sure looks like it to me it's perhaps a bit more on the Bounty Hunting side of things *shrugs* oh well, read and find out eh? And then review of course, I need ya reviews to keep this story goin'! ^o^ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Ooeeoo! the next morning after the events of the previous chapter . . .)  
  
The next morning Rosa awoke early, got dressed and made her way to the kitchen, she had been dreaming, dreaming of Terra of the pond and the light's that faded into one another, she had to remind her self that Terra was gone, the portal closed and sealed, perhaps with a huge amount of natural energy they could re-open the portal, but they would have only a small chance of the other end opening up onto Terra, too much and they would open up on another planet, not enough and they would collapse the island they attempted to open the portal on.  
  
She ate slowly considering this, then shook herself, that was in the past, but . . . she had heard rumors around the town that there was an expedition planed with the best of the bounty hunters to go and find an island where supposedly, it was only accessible twice a day, the gravitational pull of the two moons she guessed, and explore the caves, where a underwater civilization had lived and died leaving behind huge riches of knowledge and machines, which would be interesting . . .  
  
She finished eating and after cleaning up after herself, she left the castle by the airship buses getting her odd looks from the guard and pilot of the airship, they were quietly conversing about her, but she could hear them thanks to Garland wanting the best hosts possible.  
  
"What the hell is she doing out at this hour?!" growled the pilot "she woke me up! No one ever needs the airship from the castle at this time of the morning! It's still dark!" "She's one of the honored guests from Black Mage Village, the genomeians or something, I hear they're eccentric" "and all women?" snorted the pilot spitting over the side "thers ya problem" they arrived and Rosa left after thanking them, but she could feel their eyes on her back until she rounded the corner.  
  
It was true that there were less 'male' Genomes than female, and they tended to stay within Black Mage Village, perhaps they were hard to tell from Female Genomes and seeing as they were the first embassies from Black Mage Village perhaps no one had seen male Genomes, apart from Zidane, but he was widely known and accepted, how and why was he accepted? What made them different, the Tails yes, but Burmecian's had tails and they were accepted . . . that was something to think about in her spare time.  
  
it was indeed silent this early I the morning, but the side streets were filled with strangers wearing heavy dark clothing and holding a great assortment of weapons eyeing all who walked past with hooded eyes.  
  
She had no knowledge of the weapons laws in such cities as these, but they most likely outlawed those weapons, not that it was any of her business, the silence was broken all of a sudden by sounds of swords clashing, she looked over in the direction they were coming from, a street over, the shortest way would be through a shortcut she assessed the danger, and decided to try it.  
  
As she approached the alleyway however, the mask and bandanna clad thugs shifted aside for her, averting their eyes and she went through the middle of the narrow alley, perhaps a custom for strangers? Either way she made it through the alley safely. On the other side she observed that the fighting appeared to be coming from a pub. She decided not to enter, that would most likely drastically shorten her life pan.  
  
There was a sound of a solid punch and a bulky man blood streaming from his nose flew out the door to smash against the pavement. She stood back. As another man backed out the doors fists up. As he backed out a younger man appeared and smashed him across the face with the flat of his Axe. As the fight raged on Rosa revised that, a young woman, not man.  
  
After a while there was only the woman standing, she sheathed the huge blade n her back and spat. Then turned to go back into the pub, and noticed Rosa standing watching her "hey you! What're lookin' at!" she yelled "I was observing you" answered Rosa truthfully. "Hang on . . . are you . . . yeah, your like that monkey boy" ". . ." said Rosa "well don't hang out around here, lets go in" said the woman and she walked in to the pub. Rosa dutifully followed her.  
  
Inside she made her way across to where the woman had gotten a table leaned her Axe against the wall and sat leaning back with her feet on the table. "Well c'mon" she said, Rosa followed her and took a seat at the table smoothing her skirt out. "So girl what's ya name?" "Rosa" she said "pleased to meetcha my name is . . .Lani the worlds most beautiful bounty hunter!" she announced arms wide as if announcing something dramatic, and then she folded her arms again. "So why are you hanging around here at this time?" Lani asked Rosa "Looking" she said flatly "whatever" said Lani dismissively "so girl have ya ever thought of being a bounty hunter?" said Lani suddenly "ah-""know any spells?" asked Lani "spells are useful, if ya know a lot you'll be as god as any bounty hunter, besides I'm lookin' for a mage for my next trip . . ." "well, I know all black, white, red, blue and a few other general types of magic" said Rosa doubtfully  
  
"What?!" Lani's arms flailed as she nearly fell off her chair "all of them?!" "As far as I know, not things like Flare star and crystal flare but all know ones" "holy shit! Your not kidding are ya?! Because if ya aren't I can certainly give you a job" ". . ." said Rosa considering this "Aww, well think about it 'kay? And if you wanna talk about it I'll be . . . in the Theater district, somewhere" then she stood up narrowly not falling off her precariously balanced chair, and left without a word leaving Rosa considering her offer just what was a bounty hunter, exactly? She would have to talk to Mikoto about this, she left, and headed back for the castle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yeah, that ending was sort of limp, but y'know, it fits in all right, perhaps to a sequel, FOR ALL THREE OF YOU READING THIS!!! That's right! You! Put a review in now! 


End file.
